


Front Neighbour

by akaashichim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Neighbours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashichim/pseuds/akaashichim
Summary: Kyungsoo is moving into a new apartment as he starts college.He finds out his front neighbour is a college student too, so he decides to pay him a visit.When the other opens the door, Kyungsoo's mouth falls open and the world stops for him.He wasn't expecting to see Jongin on the other side.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF:  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1004104/front-neighbour-exo-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo

Kyungsoo was happy. 

He just got admitted to his university, right after turning 18. He was going to live far away from his parents. Not like it was a big deal, or something that he's very excited about.

He did like living with them, they are really nice, they actually give him his own personal space. But now he is more comfortable to know no one is there to control him.

Of course his mom had to make a ton of cakes, cookies and food in general and give him a lot of kisses before he ran towards his brand new car. She'd follow him, giving him another 12 kisses when he was already inside his car. But he'd just try to close the window, waving goodbye with a smiling face, a slight bit of sadness on his heart for leaving.

And his dad.. Well, he just watched him from the front door, and Kyungsoo was positive he saw him tearing up a bit, seeing his son all grown up and ready to go live on his own, when he'd spent his whole life around him. It is always hard to let a son go live his own life alone, especially when you love them. But it's how life goes on, and they can't always be stuck in the same place.

He arrived at his new apartment, following the moving truck he had called to help him with some furniture. His apartment was small, with no furniture, but since the price was affordable, he didn't actually mind. He didn't actually wanted to fill it up completely (his mom made sure he'd bring any furniture he needed and also the one he didn't need.), he just wanted the basic furniture.

After helpin the men he called moving everything to the 2nd floor, and 2 hours later, his appartment was finally filled in with the furniture.  [ It lookes like THIS and THIS.]

He was very excited. He pulled the curtains to reveal a beautiful afternoon sight of the city. The city was busy but at the same time calm. The sun was already setting, so the sky was a deep orange tone. He liked that sight.

He decided to turn on the tv and rest a bit on the couch.

 

 

                                                                                                           

He realized he had been sleeping for quite some time when he looked at his phone and it marked 7pm. He got up quickly, has he heard movement on his neighbour appartment. His mom told him to go and great his neighbours with the cakes she made (he wasn't actually going to eat them all anyway.)

He knew there was only 2 neighbours, one of them a old man that would barely go there. So he decided to visit his front neightbour. 

Kyungsoo changed clothes, his previous clothes were all crumpled from sleeping on the couch. [ His clothes --> (*^▽^*)]

After dressing up, he decided to put some good perfume, in case it was a woman. [althought he's gay, he just doesn't want to admit]. You never know, he could build a life right there. [XD]

He fixed his clothes with his free hand, as the other was holding a small plate with some chocolate chips his mom made. He thought giving a cake would be too much, since his mom's cakes were all so big and full, so he decided to go with the cookies. They were just the right size and it wouldn't need anything but a hand, or mouth. [oh yes OuO].

Kyungsoo opened his door and took a deep breath. He wasn't really good with talking with people, but he wanted at least to get to know his neighbour. He walked towards the door and knocked once, waiting for a response. After 5 minutes without an answer, he knocked again.

"H-Hello..?" His voice trembled slighlty. Kyungsoo heard noise coming from inside after waking up, so he was positive someone was inside. Maybe he was busy with work.. or with someone else.

Once he decided to turn around and go back inside his apartment, he hears the door's lock behind him. He turns around quickly with a faint smile as he is finally going to meet his neighbour.

The man had a towel around his head, he was drying off his hair. Kyungsoo couldn't see his face, so he got closer. He bit his lips as he saw the man's toned biceps, his eyes darting down a bit to comtemplate his abs, and as he was going to look further down, the man gasps. Kyungsoo looks up quickly.

A loud thump is heard through the whole building as he drops the cookies and the plate, his facing changing from a smile to an open mouth and big doe surprised eyes.

"J-Jongin?!"

\------------------------------  
I'm sorry if this chapter is short and boring, i just wanted to make a small intro into the story.

I promise the next one is going to be better.

Thank you for reading!

See you in the next chapter !


	2. Frustrated

Kyungsoo flopped onto the couch, his mouth falling open, staring at the ceiling. His shoes at the front door, his jacket nowhere to be seen, because he couldn't bother with anything else when that just happened. He was paralysed, forcing himself to try and think about something else but he couldn't. Kim Jongin was living next door.

"K-Kim Jongin?!" Kyungsoo shoted, the plate he'd bring with cookies fallen on the floor as he stepped back.

"Do.. Do Kyungsoo..!" The man with a towel around his head smiled brightly, opening his door to the max and trying to give the smaller male a hug. Only to be pushed away by him.

"W-What at you doing here?? I mean, i thought you were in Spain!!" 

"I came back 2 years ago. I'm sorry i didn't said anything.." Jongin said, rubbing the back of his head as an apology act.

Kyungsoo shook his head and quickly leaned down, grabbing the plastic plate and the fallen cookies. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. After collecting everything, Kyungsoo bowed at Jongin and quickly ran back.

Before he could go inside, he felt a strong hand around his arm. Jongin was holding him back, with a sad puppy look on his eyes.

"Heey~ Aren't you happy that I'm back~?"

Kyungsoo blushed hard at the sight and shook his head once again. He tugged his arm until he finally got rid of Jongin's hold and quickly ran inside, leaving a confused and rather sad Jongin at the door.

 

 

Kyungsoo was 17 years old and Jongin was 16. They've been friends for 5 years, they went to high school together and even spent their time together on summer vacations. Kyungsoo had developed feelings for him, but he tried to shook them off his head, thinking it would be nothing but pure friendship feelings.

Until Jongin decided to study abroad. And that's when Kyungsoo realised he didn't think of Jongin as only his friend. It was something more. He stopped seeing Jongin as often as he would, giving him excuses over excuses. He didn't even want to go and see Jongin leaving, even when his mom yelled at him. He wanted to cry so much.

He closed himself in his own room for the whole day, not even bothering to eat or talk to anyone.

Two years passed and Kyungsoo had completely forgot about Jongin. He even decided to enter college, but he failed. So, the next year, he applied again and made it. 3 years had passed since Jongin left, but Kyungsoo was too happy to even bother about it. He was now a 20 y/o boy living alone on his small appartment.

But what he wasn't expecting was his teenager crush to be living on the appartment in front of him.

He tried to calm himself, thinking he could avoid him if he started to stay in college more, or keeping track of Jongin's schedule, and that way he could either leave earlier or later. He didn't even know what was he studying. He just wanted to avoid him as much as possible. 

Kyungsoo got up and shook his head, a smile appearing on his lips as he continued with his life. He went to sleep early that night, as he had early classes in the next morning.

Day two in Kyungsoo's college life came. 

He woke up feeling rather happy, althought he knew Jongin would most probably appear at his door. He knew he was stubborn, and with him leaving hanging at the door like he did, Kyungsoo knew he would meet him again, for sure. 

He took a quick shower, the morning sun hitting against the window as if it was telling him good morning. The busy streets started early as cars were buzzing and people could be heard shouting, occasionally. The buildings next to his appartment, hundreds of windows showing the busy life of the city. 

It was September, almost near the Autumn, but it was still pretty hot. Kyungsoo decided to wear a light sweatshirt, as it was still fresh in the morning, simple jeans and white shoes [ his outfit HERE ]. He grabbed his bag [ his bag HERE x3], his car keys, house keys and stopped at the door. He took a deep breath, thinking if he would meet Jongin or not. 

 He opened the door and looked around. The hall was clear so he moved slowly, in case Jongin was still at home. As soon as he closed the door, he heard the lock of th door in front of him. He panicked, so he tried to get inside again, but he dropped the keys. He looked back and Jongin was staring at him, a big goofy smile on his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Kyunggie! You're up early~" Kyungsoo tried hard to fake a smile, pretending he was happy to see him.

Deep down, he really was happy to see him. But he didn't want to bring any more unwanted feelings from his teenage times.

"Y-Yeah, I have early classes.." Kyungsoo held his bag against his chest and looked down. He wanted to go away so bad.

"I heard you're studying Arts~ I could go with you!" Jongin jumped a little in excitment.

Kyungsoo really was trying to smile, but deep inside he wanted to cry. Jongin left him years ago without even warning before hand, and now he acts like nothing happened. I guess he really didn't care if i was happy or not, Kyungsoo thought.

They started both walking down the hall and before they got to the stairs Jongin gasped loudly, looking around in his pockets.

"Aaah~ I forgot my phone! Wait here, hyung! I'll be right back!" He told Kyungsoo while running back.

This was his chance. As soon as he saw Jongin enter his house, he quickly ran down the stairs. He didn't bother looking back, he just wanted to escape. Kyungsoo ran all the way to his garage and got inside the car. He was safe now so he sighed in relief.

What he was doing was mean, especially to someone he hasn't seen in ages, but he felt his feelings coming back up and he wanted the suppress them before something happened. 

He took a deep breath, slapped his cheeks and turned his car on. As he was leaving his garage, he saw a confused Jongin at the front door, looking around, searching for Kyungsoo. He wanted to go back, say he was sorry and give him a ride, but at the same time he couldn't. He was being selfish but it was for Jongin too. He wanted him to be happy and not having to carry a burden for his life. 

He slide his sunglasses up his nose and looked away, turning his car the other way so Jongin wouldn't spot him.

 

Kyungsoo quickly arrived at his college, 15 minutes by car. It was still a bit far from his home, but he got a good price for such a nice appartment, and he had a car, so he didn't mind. 

He parked the car and grabbed his things before walking off to the main building.

His college wasn't too big, he didn't want to get lost in one of those big ass colleges. The only thing big was the parking lot and the front entry. It was still a rather long walk until getting into the main hall, but the view was so nice he just wanted to stay there and not having to worry about anything.

He was still a bit sad from what just happened, but it was for the best. His main concern now was if he met Jongin, he had to give an excuse. 

As he was walking inside, he quickly spotted his friends. Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. Both were in the same major as he was, he they were really nice.

They had spotted Kyungsoo as well, as they were both waving at him. Such dorks, Kyungsoo thought as he giggled to himself.

Before he could even walk towards him, Kyungsoo felt a warm and firm hand on his shoulder. He gulped down, because he knew who it was. He slowly turned his head around, his lips forming into an apology smile as he saw a breathless and sweaty Jongin looking at him with those puppy eyes again. Kyungsoo felt so bad that his heart skipped a bit. 

"Why, hyung..?"  
 

\--------------------------------------  
Hey everyone, this chapter wasn't any good as well, and it's still short af. Once things between Kyungsoo and Jongin get 

a little better, i promise I'll make big ass chapters with lots of details!


	3. Slowly Going Apart

"Why, hyung..?" Jongin said in a low and sad tone. Kyungsoo took a moment to speak as he saw the sad look on Jongin's face, feeling terrible for leaving him.

"I-I.. uh.. Someone called me from college, they wanted my help, so.." Kyungsoo gave a fake smile again, feeling so bad for lying. But he felt even worst when Jongin believed in his lie.

"Ooh~ Okay!" Jongin let go of Kyungsoo's arm and immediately smiled, so bright even the smaller male couldn't look directly. 

Kyungsoo started at the younger male for a couple of seconds before realising something. Jongin was probably a first year as well. Since Kyungsoo failed last year, they probably got admitted at the same time. Kyungsoo's heart sank a bit. It wasn't like he didn't like being with him, it was just because he didn't want to risk and fall in love with Jongin again. He wanted Jongin to live a normal life without having him pestering around.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Kyungsoo looked up to the taller male, but quickly looked back down, his face a blushing mess. He simply nodded and held onto his bag, walking fast towards his friends.

 

Jongin's P.O.V.:

He run back into his house. Dammit, how could he forget his phone right on their second meeting. This was their best opportunity to talk about what happened in the past years that he's been gone. He quickly ran inside and grabbed his phone. As he was walking off his house, he noticed Kyungsoo was no longer there. Did I took too long, he asked to himself. 

He slowly closed the door and dragged his feet across the hall, his heart sinking a bit. He knew Kyungsoo was probably mad at him for not saying he was leaving, years ago. And he never tried to contact him either, which made it even worst. Jongin wanted to bring back the happy days of their childhood together, and wanted Kyungsoo to forget about everything and start over again. And it was just pure luck that they'd be living together, in the same floor, in front of each other.

The walk until Jongin's college wasn't too long, and it only took him 10 minutes to get there. It was an early, slightly fresh morning. The sun felt good against his tanned skin. Before getting inside the building, Jongin took some moments to let the sun warm his bare arms.

As he was walking in, he noticed a petite male standing a few meters ahead of him. He quickly recognised Kyungsoo and a slight pout grew on his lips as he walked towards him.

"Why, hyung..?" Jongin said in a low and sad tone

 

 

Kyungsoo's P.O.V.:

The morning went through well. Kyungsoo was a bit nervous to meet new teachers and friends, and to learn new things. He was also excited because everyone in his major was very nice and friendly, so he'd tag along well. 

Right on the first class, he met his classmate. Kim Jongdae was funny and very playfull. He was someone Kyungsoo would feel good with, and it started off well. Kyungsoo also though his smile was really cute. 

The constant giggles from Jongdae and Kyungsoo could be heard through the empty hall, as both of them decided to leave the class. It was only the first day, so they thought it would be okay. Kyungsoo made sure that it would be his first and last escape from boring classes during the course.

 They took the opportunity to walk around the campus. Jongdae was already on his second year of college, so he knew all the corners of the campus.

 After walking around for a bit, they decided to go out and have lunch. Neither one had classes on the afternoon, so they opted for Chinese food. 

It's been a long time since Kyungsoo had lunch with a friend, so he was rather excited about it. For a moment, he forgot about Jongin. Maybe this was his way to forget about his past. 

 

 

Jongin P.O.V.:

The morning was totally boring. He kept looking at the clock behind the teacher, watching the seconds pass by. He sat near a tall, skinny male. He was too relax for his first year at the college, but so was Jongin. He and Oh Sehun would be great friends.

After the first class, they had to change classrooms. Jongin managed to know in which classroom Kyungsoo was, so he decided to peek in. No trace of Kyungsoo.

As he was walking back like a sad puppy, he heard faint giggles from across the hall and looked back. It was Kyungsoo. His heart lit up a bit, but immediatly sank a little more as he saw another person with him.

It wasn't like he didn't want Kyungsoo to meet new friends. It was just the fact that he was giggling and having fun with someone and not with him. Especially when Jongin decided to come back for Kyungsoo. It made him even sadder to know Kyungsoo was trying to avoid him. Jongin was oblivious as hell, but he wasn't dumb. He knew damn well Kyungsoo was still mad for what happened in the past. And all he can do know is try to get his hyung back.

He let out a loud sigh as he walked back to the classroom. 

" 'S wrong, bro?" Sehun asked, laying against the back of his chair, relaxed. Too relaxed to be in a classroom.

"Nothing.." Jongin lazily sat on the chair next to the relaxed male, letting his head lay on the table in front of him.

"Mister Kim Jongin, if you wanted to sleep you should've slept last night." The female teacher spoke, in a rather angry tone while looking at Jongin with judgy eyes.

Jongin sighed again. His whole day was going wrong.

Jongin thought he might be too excited to meet Kyungsoo again. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
I decided to had different P.O.V., so I could focus on everyone's feelings.

For now it's only Kyungsoo and Jongin.

I'm going to add another couple, can you guess~? hehe it's not too hard.

Sorry if these chapters are short. I haven't had much time to update them.

See you in the next chapter~


	4. Fixing Mistakes

Jongin's P.O.V.:

Kyungsoo and Jongdae had been friends for almost a week, and Jongin sees himself getting further away from Kyungsoo because of him. He knows Jongdae because his best friend Sehun told Jongin about him. 

"I'm tellin' ya, kkamjong.. Can't you see it? They're all lovey-dovey." Sehun teased his hyung, has the last was staring at the two lovey-dovey boys sitting at the front line of the class. They seemed really happy, and Jongin whimpered a bit as he saw Kyungsoo giggling all over Jongdae.

" I have to do something about this... Kyungsoo is mine!"

"Ya getting a little possessive there, aren't you?"

"It's true... All of what happened in the past was my fault and I understand... But that doesn't mean I can't make him love me again.."

Jongin knew all along Kyungsoo liked him. He saw it on his eyes every time they got together in the past. Kyungsoo's eyes would shine differently when they were together. And he ruined eveything just because of selfish ideas of his future. He just wanted to follow his dreams, but he didn't want Kyungsoo to get hurt. He blames himself because he knows everything would be different if he hadn't gone to Spain. If he wasn't so selfish, Kyungsoo and him would either be good friends by now, or even boyfriends.

"Just talk to him more or something. You guys are neighbours, right? Knock at his door or prepare him something. If you show him you really want to be with him, I'm sure he'll notice you. You just have to push yourself even more if you really want to make it."

Jongin was suprised at his best friend's words. Sehun was the type of guy that only has 2 personalities: diva and relaxed. Hearing him talking about this business with such serious words made him rethink about his thoughts.

"I'm going to show him I'm still the same Jongin and that I regret everything that happened.."

"That's my buddy~. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving~~ !" Sehun teased his hyung once again, this time throwing a bit of aegyo so that Jongin would buy him something.

As they were walking out of class, Jongin looks back and looks at Kyungsoo, and noticed he was also looking at him. Kyungsoo quickly turned his head towards Jongdae, and Jongin could see his hyung's ears turning red. He smirked at the sight before being pulled by a hungry Oh Sehun.

 

 

Kyungsoo's P.O.V.:

Kyungsoo had spent the whole week with Jongdae. They'd have lunch together, they even had dinner together once. He felt happy around him. He also felt like he could finally forget about Jongin and all their past around it. 

He felt slightly guilty for doing it. He knew Jongin still wanted to be his friend, but he couldn't bring himself to forgive him. His whole life changed when Jongin moved away, and he couldn't just suddenly forget about it.

Kyungsoo looked towards the door and noticed Jongin was leaving, but he was also staring at him. As Jongin flashed a smirk at him, Kyungsoo quickly turned his head, his cheeks and ears burning into a deep red tone.

"What do you wanna eat, Kyunggie?" Chen happily leaned over the table, tilting his head slightly.

Kyungsoo was too focused on his thoughts he didn't even hear Jongdae's question. He snapped out of it as Jongdae snapped his fingers in front of him.

"H-Hum..? Sorry I didn't hear you.."

"Still thinking about it..."

"No.. It's nothing.." Kyungsoo locked his fingers together, staring at them.

"Look, just forget about it. He doesn't deserve your time." Jongdae kneeled don't and smiled brightly, making Kyungsoo's mood go up a bit.

"Right? I'm a college boy, I have to focus on the present and forget about the past." Kyungsoo got up quickly and shaked his head, making Jongdae giggle at the sight. 

As they were walking out of the class, he noticed Jongin at the end of the hall. He took a deep breath and held his head up, passing through him. 

Deep down, Kyungsoo still felt something for Jongin, he just didn't want to admit after what happened.

 

Jongin's P.O.V.:

Evening came, and Kyungsoo was still studying in the library along with Jongdae. It was Friday, and they didn't have classes in the afternoon, so they decided to go study for a bit (althought they've been there for the whole afternoon.)

"Who even studies on the first week of college?" Sehun said, giggling as if it was something stupid, as him a Jongin were hiding behind the book shelf, watching the two nerds studying. Hearing this, Jongin boped Sehun's arm as a way of saying he was talking too loud.

"Don't make fun of Soo-hyung.. He's a hard worker, you should learn something from him." Sehun rolled his eyes at Jongin's response and sat back on the seat behind them. 

Jongin was planning to follow them until Kyungsoo got home, so they could talk, or even spent the evening together. He was going to bring his hyung back, no matter what happened.

He saw them packing everything up and walking towards the door, waving at some other friends who were also studying there. Jongin packed everything as quick as he could and dragged a grumpy Sehun across the living room, everyone looking at the dorky sight as they were passing by.

 

Kyungsoo's P.O.V.:

Kyungsoo knew life in college wouldn't be easy. He knew it because a lot of friends and cousins talked about how things would be different and more difficult from highschool, so he wanted to give his max. He had lunch with Jongdae at the canteen, it took them about 2 hours to be honest. Because no classes in the afternoon, at least they could finally have a proper meal. 

Since Kyungsoo wanted to study, he thought they could go to the library, but he was to embarassed to asked, due to being the first week of classes and like.. No one studies on their first week (kekeke xD).

Kyungsoo finally got the courage halfway throught the afternoon and they both headed to the school's library.

"You could've asked sooner, Kyunggie, I don't mind studying~!" Jongdae said, wearing his goofy smile as he opened the libraby's door, making a gesture so that Kyungsoo could got through first. The smaller simply bowed and made his way towards one of the first tables.

They spent a lot of time studying, and they knew it because when Kyungsoo finally looked up, he could see the sun was already setting outside and the library lights turned on, indicating it was already late. 

He saw Jongdae stretching on his chair and took it as a sign to pack everything and leave.

"We should probably get going, right?" Kyungsoo smiled while looking at a tired Jongdae, as the last was laying back lazily against the chair.

"Yeeeah.. I'm getting tired hehe.." Jongdae smiled back and started packing everything up, followed by Kyungsoo. 

On their way to the exit, they stopped at the vending machines so they could buy a snack to eat on their way home. Once they got out, both of them had to separate because they were going through different paths.

"See you tomorrow Kyunggie~" Jongdae happily waved while walking towards the other direction. Kyungsoo nodded and waved back, watching him disappearing in the distance. 

Kyungsoo held his bag against his shoulder and walked his way home, almost jumping a little bit from happiness. He was finally getting into a new chapter of his life, and by the looks of it, a very nice, happy chapter.

He only had to walk 15 mins until his appartment, but he decided to take a shortcut. The problem was, he didn't know the city very well and eventually got lost. Since he got out of the campus when the sky was already turning dark, he was wandering through the citiy's streets at night by now, and some alleys didn't even had any light. 

At some point, Kyungsoo felt someone was following him, which made him walked even faster. He dared to look back after a while and saw a shadow following him the distance. His heart was beating fast in fear and he decided to run as he was hearing the person come closer to him.

He felt a hand against his shoulder, which made him scream and throw his hand up, ready to slap whoever was behind him.

Is it a robber, he thought.

 

\---------------------------------------------------  
This one is a little longer, keke.

Althought I didn't tell much, in this chapter I just wanted to show Jongin's will on bringing his and Kyungsoo's friendship back.

Who do you think is following Kyunggie!!! 

Find out next chapter O_O


	5. Bad Decisions

He felt a hand against his shoulder, which made him scream and throw his own hand up, ready to slap whoever was behind him.

Is it a robber, he thought. Kyungsoo turns around to slap the face out of the stranger, only to be stopped by him.

"Chiiill. I'm not here to hurt ya, okay?" The guy spoke. 

Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the guy was actually Jongin's best friend, Oh Sehun. He has seen him around Jongin all the time, and he looked pretty laid back and relaxed, still, his mind was still telling him to be careful.

"God... Don't scare me like that. What do you want?" Kyungsoo lowered his hand and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to look at the man in front of him through the darkness of the night. Not only it was too dark where they were standing, he had to look up because apparently everyone was too freaking tall.

"Let's talk somewhere else. Do you have time?" Sehun spoke in a low tone.

"I don’t think-"

"Please." The taller male held Kyungsoo's shoulder firmly and looked into his eyes with a serious face. Kyungsoo gave up with a muted sigh and turned around, followed by Sehun. They stopped nearby at a café and sat down on a table, and ended up ordering two iced Americanos. They both stood there, looking at their cups for some minutes before Sehun interrupted their silence.

"Ya know... I heard you're friends with Jongin"

"We're just neighbours." Kyungsoo quickly answered, trying to look into the other’s eyes, but deep down he knew he was lying. He was lying to himself, because he still has feelings for Jongin. And he knows it is serious because every time Jongin’s name is mentioned his heart skips a beat and Kyungsoo tries his best not to smile or blush.

“Yeah… Sure. Look, I’ll be straight here. Stay away from him.” Kyungsoo almost choke on his coffee hearing what the other just said. “Excuse me?” He cleared his throat but his voice trembled slightly, thinking if it was just a joke, looking around to check if it was one of Jongdae’s pranks.

“Ya heard me.” Sehun sat back on his chair, holding his cup near his mouth and looking at Kyungsoo with piercing, half-opened eyes, making the older feel like he’s stabbing him with only his stare.

“Why would I stay away from him? I mean, I’m barely with him anyways…”

“Just stay away from him. And don’t tell him we met and had this convo. Hope you understand~!” Sehun got up and threw a fake smile at Kyungsoo, leaving some money on the table and walking away. Kyungsoo followed him with his eyes, his mouth slightly open, and when he was finally out of sight, he laid back on his chair, staring at the money left there.

“What the hell…”

 -----

The next morning Kyungsoo woke up later than he expected. He put on some jeans and a shirt and grabbed his bag, he was already 5 minutes late. If it weren’t for those rough 3 hours he spent watching his favourite series the night before, this wouldn’t happen.

As he was walking into the university’s hall, he spotted Sehun coming from inside the classroom. Kyungsoo remembered their conversation from the night before, and he was still thinking about it, honestly. Why would he want him away from Jongin? It’s not like they’re together anyways, but still, doesn’t he think of him as threat or something? A threat against what? Is he in love with Jongin? Just when he finishes thinking about that, Sehun comes across him, making him stop.

“I hope you remember our convo last night sweetie.” Sehun lowered his head and whispered near Kyungsoo’s ear. Even if his words weren’t rude or cruel, they would sound pretty nice in any other situation – given the nickname the taller used – and if it weren’t for the tone Sehun used, which sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine, making him aware of what the other is capable of. He didn’t know Sehun, he looks like an approachable, laid-back person, but since that conversation they had, Kyungsoo is afraid the younger might be hiding something behind his cool mask.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and walked away from Sehun, looking back once he reached the classroom’s door, only to find the younger sending him a sarcastic kiss, followed by a wink as he walks away. What did I do to deserve this, Kyungsoo thought before knocking at the door.

\----

                Lunchtime came pretty quickly. Jongdae stayed at home because he got sick and could even get up, so Kyungsoo was having lunch alone. It’s not like he doesn’t like it, he actually likes to eat in peace every so often, but he was afraid Jongin was around. It was like Jongdae was his security guard, because he always knew when Kyungsoo wanted to escape from the other. But today, he was alone. And adding to it, not only he was afraid of Jongin, he was actually in fear of Sehun. His eyes while he talks to Kyungsoo are so sharp and deadly, someone could actually just die from staring at them. Not to mention when he uses his sarcasm, making himself sound like a hidden murderer.

               

 

Kyungsoo finally finished eating and took a deep breath while walking away from the university. Some dude from his class told them the afternoon class got cancelled because of unknown reasons, so they had all afternoon free. Kyungsoo decided to go home, take a quick shower and visit Jongdae, and maybe even buy some ice cream on the way to make him feel better. He’s been a good friend to Kyungsoo, so he wants to make sure to treat him well.

The shorty was actually feeling quite good, if it weren’t for a certain someone. As Kyungsoo reaches his apartment’s floor, he finds himself face to face with Jongin.

“Oh, hyung! Hello!” Jongin smiled so brightly, Kyungsoo had to look away so he didn’t get blind.

“Hi Jongin…” Kyungsoo lowered his head and walked past him quickly. It still hurt him a little when he did things like this, like avoiding him or paying him little to no attention. Kyungsoo was just afraid to fall in love again, and get hurt, again. Especially now, since there’s competition. His young days were now forgotten as he’s already becoming an adult. Kyungsoo just wants to study and get a job he likes, and live a normal life with his friends and family, as well. Lovers, crushes or boyfriends were not included on this list. It only brings problems, he thought.

“Hyung wait!” Kyungsoo could hear Jongin’s footsteps getting closer to him, and he closed his eyes for a second, thinking he could just give some excuse, pretending he was actually very busy. Kyungsoo just wanted to stay away a live his life normally as it was before Jongin came back.

“I have something to tell you, hyung…”

“Look I’m really busy right now, so…” Kyungsoo turned around, expecting to see puppy eyes and a cute pout displayed on Jongin’s face.

But it didn’t happen. Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting what Jongin was about to do. Actually, it never crossed his mind that Jongin would kiss him, right there, right then, in the middle of the corridor.

Jongin was leaning down and gently holding Kyungsoo’s chin with one hand, while his other hand was supporting his weight against the wall. The sudden movement made Kyungsoo step back a little until his feet met the wall and he couldn’t escape from Jongin’s grip anymore. His hazel brown eyes were now closed to appreciate the moment, while his thick, rough lips were contrasting softly against Kyungsoo’s plump, soft lips. The shorter never dared to close his owl-like eyes. In fact, the shock he got from the sudden action wasn’t allowing him to.

Once Jongin pulled away, Kyungsoo stared at him, the blush on his cheeks growing stronger and stronger. He was no longer able to control his own actions, his body acted at his own will, making Kyungsoo whimper in a low tone and hide his face behind his hands. Jongin only laughed at this view, thinking how cute his hyung is. He stepped back just a little so Kyungsoo had enough space to breathe, but he could still feel Jongin’s presence too close to his body.

“Well, I have to go hyung. Hope you remember this moment, because it’ll happen again!” Kyungsoo peaked from in between his fingers, watching Jongin’s silhouette getting further and further away until he was left alone on that corridor.

Kyungsoo’s eyes were still popping out, still recovering from the moment. It was all so quick, but at the same time, it looked like the world stopped at that moment. Kyungsoo missed Jongin’s sweet scent around him, protecting him and making him travel to another world, whenever they’re together.

And he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. Because even after a few minutes, Kyungsoo still felt his heart thumping out of his chest and the butterflies on his stomach going mad. The adrenaline was pumping inside, he was still breathing slightly heavily.

What am I doing… Kyungsoo thought while sliding down the wall before sitting down on the floor. He was getting himself in big trouble.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
okay story time:

I've been having a lot of problems with this fic because, first of all,  there was a period of time in which I stopped listening to EXO or watching/searching anything related to them. So I was still wondering if I should or not continue this. I've posted a lot of chapters saying I wouldn't continue this story, but then I changed my mind and said I would, but then I changed my mind again and said I wouldn't. It's was complicated. But now I've returned yayy! I started following EXO again (it was a big mistake when I stopped, I recognise it now) and so I want to continue this. I thought I had lost all the chapters I've written beforehand, because I deleted last chapter (this one) and now I'm posting it again. Apparently I didn't delete anything on my computer.

So anyways, I'm sorry for all the confusion :(


	6. Well...

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. There’s more than a billion songs in the whole world, why would he choose “Milkshake” to be his part of his morning symphony. Another part of his morning “symphony” were these annoying neighbours from above who had made clear they like to wake up early in the morning to do their gymnastics and turn on every noise-making appliance they own.

  


It would’ve been fine if Kyungsoo weren’t so grumpy in the morning and if his head didn’t hurt so much from being awake until late hours. He’d almost blame Jongin, but then again, it’s his own fault for overthinking and creating scenarios on his head for possible encounters with Jongin that day. It’s not like a kiss would change anything, he thought, but that’s how most relationships start. And having a relationship with Jongin wasn’t something Kyungsoo had planned, or wanted. Before. Because now he’s starting to doubt himself to the point he has the slap himself mentally – and sometimes physically too - until he’s back on Earth.

  


Kyungsoo got ready for college like every day, except it was Saturday. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he completely forgot until he checked his phone. Kyungsoo sighed and undressed again to put on his pyjamas – which consisted of only a pair of oversized shorts and a loose Batman t-shirt. He also found out Jongin has been messaging him since 8 am:  
  
(Sat, 8.01am) Jongin: Good morning hyung! ❤︎  
(Sat, 8.01am) Jongin: Hope you slept well, because I sure did!  
(Sat, 8.04am) Jongin: Anyways, do you wanna hang out today??  
(Sat, 8.06am) Jongin: We could have lunch together, I know a great place!  
(Sat, 8.10am) Jongin: BTW are you a vegetarian?  
(Sat, 8.11am) Jongin: I mean it’s totally fine if you are, I’m just making sure I pick the right restaurant!  
(Sat, 8.11am) Jongin: Aw but I can’t afford an expensive restaurant…  
(Sat, 8.16am) Jongin: We can just go to that nice café near college!

  


Kyungsoo let out a soft sigh as he read the messages, slowly massaging his temples with his other hand. He’s a sweetheart, Kyungsoo knows he only has good intentions, but sometimes Jongin can be quite bothersome. Then again, Kyungsoo thinks he has changed and he’s making up for the time he was absent, so he forgives Jongin for messaging him so much.

  


(Sat, 8.23am) Jongin: Hyung are you awake???  
(Sat, 8.30am) Jongin: Hyuuuung…  ((´д｀))  
(Sat, 8.45am) Jongin: Okay, I’ll wait patiently until you wake up...  
(Sat, 9.40am) Jongin: Kyungsoo-hyung are you dead??  
(Sat, 9.56am) Jongin: OMG HYUNG pls don’t be dead!

  


Kyungsoo chuckled at Jongin’s impatience behaviour, and just has he was about to message him back, another one popped up:  
(Sat, 10.06am) Jongin: THAT’S IT I’m gonna break the door  
(Sat, 10.06am) Jongin: Wait for me hyung!

  


Kyungsoo gasped loudly and got up almost at the speed of sound, running towards the door, knocking over some stuff and stepping over some forgotten clothes on the floor, until he finally reached it. He opened the door so fast it hit against the wall with a loud thump, probably waking up the whole neighbourhood.

  


“Hyung you’re alive!” Jongin was standing in front of the door with a bat on his hands like he was ready to attack.

  


“WHAT-“Kyungsoo looked around to see if anyone had noticed them and lowered his voice almost to a whisper. “What are you doing, are you crazy??” He reached for Jongin’s bat and lowered it, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows and slightly pink cheeks. Just by looking at Jongin holding the bat, looking like he was ready to fight someone, Kyungsoo could almost picture him belonging to the mafia or some sort of gang. But he was probably too precious to even kill a fly without feeling sorry.

  


“Well, you weren’t replying my messages so I thought something bad had happened…” Jongin pouted, finally lowering the bat so Kyungsoo could take a deep breath and invite him inside his apartment.

  


“I was asleep, it’s not like I died. Plus, it’s Saturday, why would I wake up so early?” Kyungsoo gestured for Jongin to come inside and closed the door behind him. Jongin just stood still, only his head moving from side to side and his eyes fixed to every corner of Kyungsoo’s apartment.

  


“Are you just going to stand there?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and walked past him, heading towards the kitchen to prepare yet another coffee – he really needed another one – and one for his visit as well. “Just sit wherever you want.” Kyungsoo was trying to smile so he wouldn’t look so grumpy, but he couldn’t help it when everything seemed to be happening on a Saturday morning when he planned to sleep the whole day and kind of recharge his batteries from the troublesome week he had.

  


Kyungsoo still hasn’t forgotten about Sehun, and about what he said. Sometimes it hits him, just like that kiss between him and Jongin, that didn’t quite help with anything. Sehun probably already knew about this, given the fact they’re close to each other, as friends. He didn’t want to be targeted down by someone just when he got into college, but now that he was willing to forgive Jongin from running away without warning him, just when he wanted something more than just friendship – just when everything finally goes well, it starts crumbling at his feet. Kyungsoo was torn between letting himself go and fall in love for Jongin, or backing away and avoid confronting Sehun again.

  


He shrugged off his thoughts by a slightly shake of his head and turn his attention back on Jongin, who was now sitting straight on his couch, still looking around with what seemed an amused look on his face.

  


"Is my apartment any different than yours?" Kyungsoo brought two mugs filled with warm coffee and offered one at Jongin before sitting down next to him. "You look like a kid on Disneyland." He chuckled and brought his mug between his lips, blowing out the excess heat from the coffee.

  


"No, I mean... It's hyung's apartment! And it's my first time here I... I don't know what to do!" Jongin giggled like some fangirl and his cheeks turned a slight red as he took a sip from his coffee. Kyungsoo watched Jongin amusingly, his own cheeks turning pastel pink as well.

  


“Well, we can start by playing some games, watching TV…” Kyungsoo leaned down to rest his mug on top of his coffee table, and he was about to lean back up until he felt the atmosphere changing suddenly.

  


“We could play some games…” He felt Jongin reaching down to rest his own mug on the table, and a pair of piercing eyes watching him closely. It’s funny how Jongin could change from kid-like attitude to a more serious, almost sensual one, in just a few seconds, with just a few specific words.

  


Kyungsoo gulped, hopefully not too loud, and laid back on the couch, trying not to pay attention to Jongin’s intense gaze, clearly not discrete, searching up and down Kyungsoo’s body. The older new that Jongin’s definition of games was definitely not the same as his own, because by the way Jongin was moving towards him, that’s clearly not what I meant by playing games.

  


He tried to avoid it by reaching for the TV remote, but Jongin was already too close. It’s not like Kyungsoo would deny it, I mean c’mon, but he actually has to deny it. He’s using every single cell on his body to get up and find some excuse. And when he finally finds it, it’s not very graceful. Kyungsoo gets up and almost knocks down his coffee mug, but he just smiles and pretends his freaking leg isn’t screaming in pain.

  


“W-Well, since it’s almost 11 am, we could go out for a walk and then have lunch, like you said… What, what do you think?” Kyungsoo grabbed both mugs and power walked towards the kitchen, almost dropping them on the sink. Why was he so anxious? He might be oblivious sometimes, but he’s not dumb. He could smell Jongin’s sexual frustration from miles away.

  


But after that kiss, the last thing Kyungsoo wants is Jongin reporting their first sexy moments together to Sehun and have Sehun knocking at his door, in the middle of the night, to either murder or kidnap him. Maybe he’s exaggerating a little. Maybe he needs to calm down because he’s almost certain his own sexual frustration can be noticed from miles away as well.

  


“Sure!” Jongin got up quickly, smiling ever so brightly, and Kyungsoo almost swears to god he can see a little tail wagging behind Jongin.  
They gather their stuff and head downstairs, as they decided to go by foot because we don’t need another incident like that again do we. At the back of Kyungsoo’s mind, a faint “we do” could be heard.

  


\-----------------------------------------------  
okay first of all, I'M SO SORRY.

second of all, I am back again?? I've been out of the kpop world because lots of drama lots of bs I don't wanna deal with it. I do listen do a few artists and bands, and I decided to update this fic omg it's been so long ;-; Also I haven't gotten in the mood to do literally anything, but now that my exams are over I'm kind of relaxed I guess.

anyways, I know this chapter is short, but please bear with me as I'm coming back from a long hiatus(?) if that was even consider a hiatus.

I'm thinking of writing a few kaisoo oneshots, we'll see how it goes.

Ps: sorry for any typo, it's currently 3.14 am and I cANNOT FUNCTION BC F*CKING CHUUYA STOLE MY HEART. (sorry about that) 


End file.
